Defying Gravity and Time: The Existence of Love
by summerspring19
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are happily engaged. They decided to visit the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha met a woman named 'kagome' who was living in the past, and began falling in love with her. Dying time and gravity, would they succeed or not?


_**Defying Gravity and Time: The Existence of Love**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credits belong to the mighty Rumiko Takahashi.

"_The most beautiful moments always seemed to accelerate and_

_Slip beyond one's grasp just when you want to hold_

_onto them for as long as possible."_

_**Chapter one: The phone call**_

_-sp-_

Cool wind swept through his hair as he stood at a tree, Lost with the beauty of the sky, softened by the moon's glow.

"You're thinking about me again, correct?" A tall woman with ebony locks said jokingly as she sat comfortably with her lover.

"Keep dreaming, woman." He said glancing to the woman beside her. He sighed contentedly as he reaches her face to caress it. He put one arm around the shoulder of the woman and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Get a room you too!" Miroku said.

Miroku Lin was Inuyasha's closest friend. A perverted man who happened to be Kikyo's business partner, considered as a family member, this young man – though it may seem unbelievable – never failed to get every contract signed, making him famous in the business world.

"Guys, it is time for dinner. Get iin before the food gets cold" Sango shouted through the door.

Sango Setsuna Lin was Miroku's wife. Knowing for being fiery and fierceless inside the court, made her one of the top lawyer found in Asia.

"You could continue the '_thing'_ – " making an air quotation. "inside the four walls of the house later, but right now, My dear wife made delicious food so we should get in before she gets angry." Making a scared face he continued speaking, "And we all know that she's not kind when she gets angry."

Kikyo laughed.

"Right, Miroku. Sadly, we won't do-the-do til we get married that Kikyo preferred." Inuyasha frowned, "But you know.." putting a seductive face. "We could always rush the honeymoon." he grinned.

She elbowed him and Inuyasha pretending to be hurt whinned, Miroku and kikyo shook their head then deciding to get back to the house to eat. Leaving Inuyasha looked like a fool.

Realizing that they left him, he grudgingly left the place.

_Damn it, they left me._

He stopped at the door looking at the words that was engraved on it.

'_Higurashi Family, 1990.'_

Inuyasha opened the door and shivered when he entered the house. A piano caught his attention; it was like it had been played awhile ago. He walked towards it as he lifted the cover.

He felt the keyboard.

He heard something.

He heard a female voice that soothed his ears.

Forgetting that his hungry and parched, He followed the voice he heard upstairs to his room. His room was old. His bed had a vintage sheet and a little dust on the top of it. There were paintings that were displayed on the wall. A picture of a woman who wore black satin dress which had flowers sewed gracefully that was cut perfectly before it reach her long creamy legs and topped with a red sweater.

His eyes were wide, wondering why a picture of Kikyo was displayed on the wall. Eyeing it carefully, he noticed that the woman he saw had a wavy hair.

'_Definitely not Kikyo but who is this girl?'_

Deciding not to duel over the picture, he turned back and looked at the black, dusty phone. The voice he heard awhile ago returned, saying that he should reach for the phone and examine it. He followed it and put the phone on his ear.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

_The woman who was playing the piano had a long wavy hair that was resting on her right shoulder. She wore a black satin dress which had flowers sewed gracefully that was cut perfectly before it reach her long creamy legs and topped with a red sweater. _

_I closed my eyes as my tears ran down on my cheeks. I heard my mother called my name and so I stopped playing the piano._

"_Mama, is there something you need?" I asked softly without looking back._

"_Kagome, where are you manners? Stand up and meet Onigumo Family." Mother said._

"_Please excuse our daughter for being rude Mr. And Mrs. Onigumo, She sometimes forgot what she learned from us." Father bowed his head apologetically._

_I sighed._

_I closed the precious thing with handle and care; I wiped the tears away as obey my parent's command._

_The guy who wore dirty white sleeves walked towards me, as his eyes filled with lust and smiled crookedly._

"_Sorry for interrupting your privacy, but I just cannot pass knowing I will miss a fine – " eyeing her from the head to foot, concentrating on her curves that hugged the sweater. "and not to mention a 'beautiful' woman like you." He made sure to stress the word beautiful because in his mind, it had an obscene meaning._

_I shook his hands without giving a smile. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."_

"_My son is right, she is a fine young lady."_

"_This is perfect!" My mother said happily. "Kagome and Onigumo are match made in heaven, should we expect a wedding?"_

'_What the hell, Mom! You don't know what you are talking about.' I mentally yelled at her._

_I silently eat while my family discuss something about marriage. I wanted to cry, to scream and to reject the offer that they are offering me. I don't know why they're doing this to me; I don't want to get married. I want to fulfil my dreams as a painter._

"_Umm, plese excuse me. I'm not feeling well today." I stood up, not minding my parents comments._

_I walked straight to my room._

_I lie on my bed. _

'_They are so unfair! How dare them, handing over their daughter to some creepy guy who apparently looked like a criminal! I'm so lucky, God!'_

_I was exhausted. Tired of every bullshit that is happening. I stood up, looking at the painting I painted months ago.A picture of me where I wore exact dress I am wearing today. I smiled, touching the picture and then..._

_And then, I felt something._

_It felt like someone is standing beside me._

_I looked around the room and found nothing._

_Then the phone rang._

_The phone that my grandpa gave to me when I was young, the latest phone today: the Rotary dial. I smiled remembering grandpa._

_I answered the phone._

"_Hello?" _I heard a masculine voice.

_I could hear my heart beat accelerating as I heard his voice._

_I contemplated if I should answer or not. _

"_Hello?" I replied. Not waiting for his answer, I asked again. "Who are you, and how did you know my number? Are you a stalker?"_

_Hello! Please leave a review. It is greatly appreciated. :)_

_Ps._

_The story is written in First, and third POV._


End file.
